


Art for Fallacies of Love by firesign10

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Jared and Jensen are starting new lives together in Palo Alto, where Jared is beginning his freshman year at Stanford, and Jensen is opening his own personal security business. They knew life would be busy and complicated, but the reality is far more taxing than they anticipated. Internal conflict and outside stressors push their lives--and their relationship--to a point neither one saw coming.





	Art for Fallacies of Love by firesign10

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallacies of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272565) by [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10). 



> I can't even stand waiting for y'all to read this, it's amazing and as always a triumph of firesign10's writing prowess. The second I read the first line I knew I was going to go a little crazy on the art side. I always do when it comes to firesign10's work. She evokes such strong emotions and fabulous imagery!
> 
> Thank you, once again, for being a perfect partner in crime honey!
> 
> Now, go get your butts over to her place and read and squee and cry and smile and leave LOTS of love!
> 
> Oh, nsfw, lol!

  
Dividers. On a white backgrounded livejournal these will 'float' which is a favourite type of graphic to create.

Thanks to the lovely and awesome miss for all the NSFW imagery here. She's got SKILLS when it comes to finding the best pictures that I just *know* I'm gonna use for my art exchanges!


End file.
